


Una sonrisa más luminosa que el sol (The gap in "A Lesson in Vengeance") [Spanish]

by Ana_Jacobs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is not pleased, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Episode: s05e07 A Lesson in Vengeance, M/M, Merlin is still in prison, POV Arthur, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Soulmates, arthur misses merlin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Jacobs/pseuds/Ana_Jacobs
Summary: Arthur ha sido envenenado y Merlin es el único sospechoso. Cuando Arthur despierta, Merlin no está a su lado, y cuando Arthur descubre el motivo no se alegra precisamente.O...¿Qué ocurrió en el intervalo de tiempo que hubo entre que Arthur despertó y Merlin y él se reunieron en "A Lesson in Vengeance"?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Una sonrisa más luminosa que el sol (The gap in "A Lesson in Vengeance") [Spanish]

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> First of all, this fanfic is also published in English. So, if you are not Spanish speaker or you prefer to read it in English, look for it!  
> En segundo lugar, y ya en mi lengua, solo decir que siempre me encantó el modo en que Arthur no dudó ni por un segundo en la inocencia de Merlin en el capítulo "A Lesson in Vengeance". Confía tantísimo en su Merlin... ay, mi corazoncito.  
> Pero en realidad no llegamos a ver nunca su reacción, ¿verdad? Al terminar el episodio me quedé con esa sensación agridulce, con las ganas de haber visto cómo reaccionó Arthur cuando le dijeron que habían encarcelado a Merlin. Así que decidí escribir este fic para intentar rellenar ese hueco yo misma y así poder quedarme tranquila. No lo he escrito con mayor pretensión que esa, pero quién sabe, tal vez pueda a gustarle a alguien que se haya sentido del mismo modo al ver ese episodio.  
> Y, por último, solo decir que mi primera intención fue escribirlo de un modo objetivo, a modo de narrador externo, para que pudiera encajar mejor en la idea de rellenar el hueco del episodio. Pero qué le voy a hacer, el Merthur siempre se interpone en mi camino, y no pude evitar escribirlo desde la perspectiva de Arthur para darle un toquecillo más emocional.  
> Y, en fin, que me estoy yendo por las ramas. Solo queda desearos que lo disfrutéis :)  
> ¡Un saludo!

**Una sonrisa más luminosa que el sol**

**The gap in “A Lesson in Vengeance”**

Oscuridad. Siempre había oscuridad. Era como desaparecer. Había estado inconsciente en más de una ocasión, y siempre era lo mismo: oscuridad, vacío. Y, luego, una sonrisa más luminosa que el sol, recibiéndole y anclándole de nuevo a este mundo. 

Aquella vez la oscuridad parecía más densa que de costumbre. Y más oscura, si cabe. Se había perdido en su pozo infinito. Nada. Y, de pronto, había vuelto a sentir. Había habido un destello de luz y una brisa cálida. Recordaban en algo a esa sonrisa, y habían logrado despertar una chispa de su consciencia en medio de aquella noche eterna. Pero no podía volver. Quería despertar, de verdad que quería, pero los tentáculos de la negrura se pegaban a él y se negaban a dejarle escapar. Tiraban de él con una fuerza de succión irresistible. Pero tenía que lograrlo, debía volver. Al otro lado había una sonrisa esperándole.

La primera vez que consiguió abrir los ojos solo vio una niebla, un borrón de colores y un movimiento brusco a su lado. No distinguió ninguna sonrisa, y la oscuridad volvió a envolverle en sus brazos. Pero esta vez era más bien gris, y había formas y colores en ella. Sueños. Crespones rojos ondeando al viento, una corona, un rey, un sirviente. 

Era hora de despertar.

La segunda vez que abrió los ojos, el mundo ganó mayor claridad. Había mucha gente alrededor, muchas sonrisas. Pero no la sonrisa que él buscaba.

Parpadeó, pero el parpadeo se volvió una pequeña cabezada y, cuando abrió los ojos por tercera vez, Arthur ya era Arthur y reconocía a las personas que le rodeaban. 

Se incorporó lentamente. Tenía la sensación de haber dormido mil años seguidos. Dedujo que debía de haber estado enfermo o convaleciente, a juzgar por la comitiva que estaba aguardando su despertar.

—Bienvenido, Arthur. —A su derecha, junto a su cama, Guinevere le brindó una sonrisa. Por algún motivo, a Arthur no le llegó la calidez acostumbrada. Debía estar confundido aún. 

Arthur le sonrió, no obstante, y se apoyó en un codo para poder ver mejor a los demás. Gaius, Leon, Gwaine, Percival.

Había una ausencia flagrante, una ausencia como un agujero negro. 

—Sire, ¿cómo os encontráis? —preguntó Gaius con suavidad.

—Como si hubiera muerto y acabara de resucitar —dijo él, porque, en resumen, así era como se sentía. 

—Casi ha sido así —afirmó Gwaine. Había en sus ojos una emoción contenida que Arthur nunca había visto antes. Vaya. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? —quiso saber Arthur. No recordaba batalla alguna. No notaba ninguna herida. No sentía ningún dolor en especial.

—Fuiste envenenado, sire —informó Leon con voz trémula—. Has estado a punto de no contarlo.

—De no haber sido por Gaius… —apuntó Percival, dirigiendo una dulce sonrisa al galeno.

Arthur asintió y se dejó caer sobre la almohada, agotado.

—¿Hay algún detenido?

Le respondió un pesado silencio. Pareció como si, de pronto, el aire de la habitación se hubiera vuelto extraordinariamente denso.

—¿Y bien?

—Solo uno, sire —contestó Leon con cautela.

Su tono de voz le dijo a Arthur que aquel era un asunto que habría que abordar con calma y frialdad. Y él no podía pensar aún con claridad. Estaba demasiado cansado. Suspiró y decidió centrarse en la cuestión que le mosqueaba lo suficiente como para que el asunto del envenenamiento quedara en segundo plano en su lista de prioridades.

—Muy bien. ¿Y se puede saber dónde está ese inútil de Merlin? ¿Cómo es que no está lloriqueando a los pies de mi lecho de convaleciente?

Había empleado un tono despreocupado, pero su ausencia le quemaba como un hierro incandescente el corazón. Sin él el cuadro estaba incompleto; a la escena le faltaba el personaje principal. Él era el que siempre tenía que estar ahí en esos momentos, a su lado. Él y su sonrisa dándole la bienvenida, recordándole por qué el mundo es un lugar maravilloso.

De nuevo, solo le respondió ese mismo silencio tenso. Y Arthur supo que algo iba realmente mal.

—¿Y bien?

Esta vez, fuera lo que fuera que iba mal, tenía relación con Merlin. Y eso, por muy cansado que estuviera, no podía ignorarlo.

—Milord… Merlin es el único sospechoso —dijo Leon por fin.

Arthur se incorporó más y miró a su alrededor a la espera de que alguien se riera, o continuara hablando, o hiciera algo que demostrara que aquella estupidez no era más que una estupidez.

—¿Estáis de broma? —rio, incrédulo—. ¿Merlin?

Pero nadie más se rio. Nadie dijo nada. Arthur se preguntó si no seguiría soñando, porque en el Camelot del que él era rey nadie dudaría de la fidelidad de Merlin. Sus caballeros nunca dudarían de Merlin. Ellos sabrían que él jamás habría permitido que nadie dudara de Merlin. No, era absurdo, tenían que estar bromeando.

Arthur buscó con la mirada a Gwaine, porque si bien era el que más travesuras orquestaba, también era el que peor disimulaba; nunca había sabido esconder la risa en sus ojos. Pero Gwaine le devolvió una mirada atormentada, y Arthur supo que aquello iba en serio.

Respiró hondo varias veces.

—¿ _De verdad_? —dijo por fin con la calma que precede a la tormenta.

—Sí, sire, lo siento, Merlin…

—No. No me habéis dejado terminar. Mi pregunta es, ¿de verdad sois tan estúpidos como para pensar que Merlin ha tenido algo que ver? —preguntó con los dientes apretados e ira contenida.

Los caballeros se miraron unos a otros, avergonzados, pero no respondieron.

—¿De verdad? ¿Todos vosotros? ¿GWAINE?

El caballero no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

—¿Dónde está? —exigió saber Arthur.

—Encerrado en el calabozo, sire —musitó Leon con voz queda, como su estuviera confesando un crimen horrible.

Arthur inspiró profundamente, haciendo acopio de paciencia.

—Id a sacarle ahora mismo. YA.

—Sire…

—¡AHORA!

Los caballeros, en especial Gwaine, se revolvieron inquietos, pero ninguno se movió. Arthur les miró anonadado.

—¿Os habéis vuelto locos? ¡Es Merlin! ¿De quién ha sido la brillante idea de cargarle a él con la culpa?

De nuevo le contestó el silencio. Leon dirigía miradas nerviosas a Gwen. Arthur se giró para mirar a su esposa, que se mordía el labio.

—¿Gwen? ¿Tú no creerás…?

—Arthur —le interrumpió ella, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Fui yo quien ordenó que le encarcelaran.

Su tono suave no apaciguó la ira de Arthur lo más mínimo. Solo le añadió una capa de decepción, de terrible decepción.

—No puedo creerlo. De ti, no —murmuró, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

—Arthur, era el único sospechoso, el único con acceso a tu caballo, tu comida, tu…

—Basta.

—Me dolió tanto como te habría dolido a ti, Arthur, pero te habían envenenado, eres el rey, y necesitábamos detener a alguien para tranquilizar al pueblo…

—Y tenía que ser Merlin.

—Sire…

—No. No quiero oír ni una palabra más. Id a sacarle ahora mismo.

—Arthur…

—Ni una palabra más.

—Sire, no tiene coartada. Todas las pruebas están en su contra. Nosotros creemos en su inocencia tanto como tú, pero la ley es la ley. Necesitamos pruebas —trató de razonar Leon con su tono calmado.

—¡Yo no necesito pruebas! —explotó Arthur—. ¡No necesito ninguna más! Merlin ha probado su lealtad más que de sobra a lo largo de todos estos años. Creía que no tendría que recordároslo.

Miró con furia a Gwaine. Esta vez, el caballero le devolvió una mirada fiera cargada de impotencia. _Sí,_ parecía querer decirle. _Sí, lo sé. Pero no podía hacer nada._

Algo en Arthur se calmó.

—Escuchad, Merlin es la única persona de la que no dudaría jamás. Jamás. Sé que él nunca me desearía mal alguno. No hay nadie en quien confíe más. Aun teniéndoos en tanta estima como os tengo, y sabiendo de vuestra lealtad… dudaría de cualquiera de vosotros antes que de él. De cualquiera.

Y ese cualquiera incluía a todos los presentes en la habitación. Porque Gwen ya le había traicionado una vez. Porque Gaius, antes que a él, había sido leal a su padre. Porque sus caballeros eran sus hermanos de armas, pero no sus amigos.

Porque Merlin siempre había estado ahí para él, siempre, desde la primera vez que le había salvado la vida y se había convertido en su sirviente. Porque Merlin nunca le había fallado. Porque cuando había pensado que no le quedaba nada, siempre había tenido a Merlin. Porque Merlin había estado dispuesto a morir por él de mil formas diferentes. Porque, en definitiva, le había salvado muchas veces, y en más de un sentido.

—Lo sabemos, sire —afirmó Leon, dirigiéndole una afectuosa sonrisa de ánimo—. Pero estabas muriendo, y necesitábamos un culpable y mantenerte a salvo. Guinevere actuó sabiamente. Con Merlin encarcelado, el verdadero culpable sería más descuidado. El problema ahora, sire, es que sigue siendo el único sospechoso. Y, para liberarle, necesitamos…

—¿Qué pruebas necesitáis? —preguntó Arthur cansinamente.

—Una coartada estaría bien —dijo Gwaine, y Arthur leyó en sus ojos el ofrecimiento silencioso.

Sabía que Gwaine mentiría por Merlin. Pero no quería buscarle problemas. Además, ya era un poco tarde para eso. Trató de pensar.

—A ver, ¿cuándo me envenenaron exactamente?

—La pasada noche, sire. Estabas celebrando tu aniversario con Guinevere.

—Sí. Vale. Sí. Lo recuerdo. La última vez que le vi… Ah, sí, el muy idiota tenía la cabeza enterrada en los vestidos de Gwen. Y yo… Sí, le di una cesta llena de ropa sucia para que la lavara. Y estaba hasta arriba. Debió de pasarse el resto de la velada lavándola en la cocina.

Miró a sus caballeros.

—Preguntad a los sirvientes y las cocineras. Alguien debió de haberlo visto por allí.

Gwaine asintió con la cabeza y salió del cuarto sin perder un segundo.

Leon y Percival montaron guardia en la puerta, y Arthur aguardó la llegada de noticias con Gwen tomándole de la mano y Gaius haciendo comprobaciones sobre su estado de salud.

—Es un milagro —le susurró Gwen—. Gaius pensó que no pasarías de esta noche.

—Te prometí que siempre estaría contigo, ¿no? Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Su esposa sonrió, pero de nuevo su sonrisa le dejó frío. Debía ser la convalecencia.

—Sire, está aquí la cocinera —anunció Leon.

Arthur se incorporó en la cama, alerta.

—Muy bien, que pase. Y salid todos los demás.

—¿Sire?

—Quiero hablar con ella a solas. Guinevere, Gaius, vosotros también. Por favor.

La mujer entró a trompicones con esos andares cansinos y esa expresión exasperada que siempre daban la impresión de que todo lo hacía a regañadientes. Arthur sonrió. Había sido así desde que él era bien pequeño. Oh, cómo había temido el mal genio de aquella jovencísima cocinera.

—Mary.

—Milord.

—Quiero pedirte un favor. Es muy importante.

—¿Sire?

—Quiero que declares en un juicio. Tienes que decir lo que yo te diga ahora. Sin hacer preguntas. Solo repite lo que te diga. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—¿Qué he de decir, sire?

—Quiero que, cuando se te pregunte, digas que la pasada noche Merlin estuvo en las cocinas, lavando ropa.

Ella se le quedó mirando con una expresión indescifrable.

—¿Merlin? ¿El idiota escuchimizado que siempre anda rebozando su asqueroso pañuelo en mis pasteles?

Arthur no pudo por menos que reír.

—Sí. El mismo. No podría haberlo descrito mejor.

—Ah. Ese. Estuvo anoche, sire. En mis cocinas. Intentando robarme mis deliciosas albóndigas, una vez más.

—¿Qué? —Arthur la miró con la boca abierta— ¿Le viste de verdad?

—Así es, sire.

—¿Seguro que era él?

—¿Bromeáis? ¿Quién va a confundir a ese memo? Creedme, ese descarado con aspecto de muerto de hambre es inconfundible —gruñó, y luego pareció recordar que era el sirviente personal de Arthur—. Con perdón.

Arthur rio con ganas, aliviado.

—Oh, menudo idiota, no me lo puedo creer. Gracias al cielo.

—¿Sire?

—Al parecer, querida Mary, anoche, por una vez en su vida, el sirviente más negligente que haya existido jamás finalmente decidió hacer lo que se le mandó. —Rio de nuevo—. ¡Debe ser la suerte de los tontos!

Y tan feliz estaba, que le plantó un beso en la frente.

—Esto, por ser la mejor cocinera de los cinco reinos. Vamos, Mary. Tienes que decirles a mis caballeros lo mismo que acabas de decirme a mí —dijo, mientras intentaba ponerse en pie—. Y, a poder ser, con las mismas palabras —añadió con una sonrisa.

*

Arthur hizo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse, estar vestido y hacer como que trabajaba para cuando Gwaine bajó a buscar a Merlin. Conocía bien al idiota de Merlin, y sabía que se culparía por no haber podido estar a su lado si lo veía en muy mal estado. No; Merlin le vería totalmente recuperado, y desde luego no necesitaba saber lo cerca de morir que había estado. Arthur no quería ver su cara de preocupación y su desolada mirada cargada de remordimientos que no le correspondían. Bastante había tenido ya con tener que pasar una jornada entera en las mazmorras. Arthur se lo imaginaba con tanta claridad… Veía a Merlin preguntándose, angustiado, si Arthur seguiría vivo. Sabiendo que no volvería a verlo nunca más. Preguntándose qué destino le aguardaría una vez Arthur muriera…

Encerrado. Encadenado. Solo.

Arthur se estremeció.

Debería haberlo sabido. Debería haber imaginado que harían falta barrotes y cadenas para impedir a Merlin estar a su lado, siempre a su lado, velándole, mostrándole el camino de vuelta y listo para recibirle con una sonrisa más luminosa que el sol.


End file.
